Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to implantable medical devices, and more particularly, to implantable medical devices which include at least one foldable film which includes predetermined folding characteristics.
Background of Related Art
Implantable medical devices may be used during both laparoscopic and open surgery for repair of many types of tissue defects and injuries. Some non-limiting examples of such devices include sutures, staples, mesh, films, and the like. Some non-limiting examples of such tissue defects or injuries include hernias, prolapses, fistulas, stomas, and the like.
During surgery, at least one small surgical incision may be made in the tissue to create access into the body. In some instances, the incision may be filled with a surgical device, such as catheter, cannula, trocar and the like, which maintains access into the body. In each instance, the opening in the tissue and/or the opening in the surgical device may not be large enough to allow for the passage of an implantable medical device in its normal configuration. For example, a surgical mesh may be configured to have a width or length which is larger than the diameter of the incision created in the skin to provide access to the herniated tissue. In such instances the mesh may be altered from its original configuration to a smaller configuration so that it may be sufficiently small to pass through the incision.
Upon passing through the smaller incisional opening in a smaller configuration, the implant may need to be returned to its original larger configuration before being properly secured in the tissue. Since, the site of implantation may be small, and in some instances access may be limited, returning the implant to its original larger configuration may be difficult and/or time consuming. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide an implant which includes a film having predetermined folding characteristics which can be easily folded and easily returns to its original unfolded configuration upon implantation.